


My H20Vanoss oneshots.

by ImmortalsForever



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalsForever/pseuds/ImmortalsForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are all my H2OVanoss fanfictions I have written uwu~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Based on otpprompts on tumblr otp idea. By the way Delirous is a female in this fanfic. Delirious's female name shall be: Joan. H20Vanoss.

Person A is about to give birth. They're really anxious about it, but Person B squeezes their hand comfortingly and assures them that everything will be okay. Soon enough, they're both gushing and crying happily over their newborn baby.

Go easy on me this is my first fanfic to do with the vanoss crew/group.

________________________________

Evan and Joan had been dating for quite some time now. And every day Joan loved it, the hugs the other would give her, the way the males lips felt on hers, it drove her mad. Thinking about it constantly and then her lover having to leave her in the end. It was annoying.

The first time that Evan came up to stay over Joan's was rather surprising at first but rather nice, since it took way to long to drive Evan had taken a plane there instead. Since he'd gotten the money from being on YouTube he had enough anyways.

Joan was also a YouTuber, they'd play on YouTube with each other along with MiniLadd and their other friends as well. It wasn't a surprise to Mini and the others when the two had told them that they were dating.They pretty much know that Evan and Joan would date by the way they acted when playing games, like GTA, Gmod and all sorts.

Not long after telling their friends that they were together they then told their subscribers they were dating, to which some fans were pissed but mostly all of their fans were extremely happy about it, wishing them good luck with their future together.

Joan lived in North Carolina and Evan lived in Canada. Which was fine at first because they weren't dating, but when they started to date, that was a whole new story. The relationship got more intense and they wanted to be with each other more. So, Evan decided to ask if he could move in, which Joan didn't deny him and allowed Evan to stay.

So Evan got all of his stuff and moved in, their relationship building up and up as the months went by, hell, Evan even proposed to Joan which, she obviously said "Yes!" with a very happy expression. But one day Evan had asked something.

"Joan?" Evan spoke, with a much serious voice as chocolate brown eyes stared over at his fiancée, waiting for her to look over at him.

To which she did, light blue sky coloured eyes staring into Evan's as she replied back with a "Yes, Evan?" Trying to speak with chocolate in her mouth, but having a hard time doing so.

Joan could clearly see Evan taking a deep breath. To which she raised an eyebrow, the next words Evan speaking shocking her very much.

"Do you, perhaps. .. want to.. - have a child?" Joan could see that Evan was very nervous, most likely from rejection.

It took around two minutes of silence before she spoke up, in that mind Joan was very much thinking about it. The mere thought of them having a baby made her chuckle. Answering a "Sure.. We can always give it a try"

And that's where it left off, on that night they had a very romantic night filled with moans and movements of their bodies. Evan was a very gentle person in bed, at least with Joan. Evan made it very special by adding some candles and rose petals onto the bed, but all in all they were both nervous but in the end they had done it.

It had been a week or so since then and Joan hadn't had her monthly, so she got a pregnancy test and sat down on the toilet, seeing if it would come up, and the answer she was looking for came up a: possible. Reading on the test, after that Joan had called Evan over after being on the toilet and smiled.

It looked like the brightest smile Evan had ever seen from his fiancée, and at that Evan knew that everything was okay and that she was pregnant. In that moment both of them hugged each other. Joan and Evan feeling the happiest feeling they could ever feel.

In the next week Evan had gone on a Skype to his friends, MiniLadd, Wildcat, and the others and he had told them the news, Mini being the kind soul he was congratulated them, most likely smiling behind his computer because of how happy Craig was. Wildcat also congratulated them and promised that they'd all see the baby when he or she was born.

After that they waited a bit until telling their subscribers, then most likely a few weeks later, Evan and Joan told them. The subscribers congratulating them on their Twitter and their YouTube accounts as well.

The months took a long time, though Evan thought they'd go fast, they didn't, Joan also thought they'd go fast but like Evan, they didn't. Months of food cravings and sitting around, also contractions. They were going to see if it was a girl or boy but didn't. Evan and Joan wanted it to a surprise in the end.

Evan's parents already knew and so did his sister and brother along with Joan's sister, their parents well, the mother knew but the father didn't frankly care.

On the eighth month and a few weeks Evan had to go and visit a close friend of his, since the other was an old fiend that didn't hang around with Joan, Craig and the others then Evan had to go down there. He told Cartoonz to look after Joan, since they'd been friends for ages.

And in case anything happened Evan had told the other to phone him up, but around two days of Evan being there and constantly phoning her to see if she was okay, on that day he couldn't get signal, and Luke had specifically been calling Evan on that day.

It was a tough time for Luke to get Joan to the hospital but he did, frantically picking up his phone and dialling Evan's number. But it always read **'No signal** **'** breathing in frustration he thought for a second, _'I can call Tyler_ _'_ and so he did, he kept trying as it eventually picked up.

Panic written in Luke's voice as Tyler kept asking "What's wrong? slow down. I can't fucking hear you"

And so Luke did slow down, breathing slowly 'At least I could ring Tyler' speaking a "Tell Evan to get back now! Joan is in labour!" Then the call ended, Tyler quickly calling Evan as he said what had happened, well, what is happening at the moment.

Evan ended up quickly getting out from where he was, leaving his friend since this was much more important, then getting into his car as he drove back, it took around thirty minutes to get back and ten minutes to get to the hospital.

All through the time that Evan wasn't there, Joan was panicking, very anxious at the idea of Evan not being there next to her, breathing really heavily as she felt like crying, it wasn't because Evan wasn't here. It was the really heavy pains the baby was causing her. The doctors reassured Joan slightly.

But her worries were soon stopped as Evan came rushing inside the room, walking over to her as he reached over entwining one hand with Joan's. Saying, reassuring words of "Everything will be over soon." And "You are going to be fine"

It took around four or three hours of this and whilst this was happening Luke waited out in the hall, sitting on the chairs as he waited for the others to show up, Tyler, Craig, Brian and the rest showed up, all of them waiting on the chairs.

A crying was then heard after all that time, at first Joan and Evan got worried the baby wasn't alive, but the faint sound of a baby's cry was heard and they knew the baby was fine. The cord was cut and the doctors said they had a baby girl.

The doctor gave the baby to Joan and Evan sat beside her, both of them smiling and then looking down at the little huddle of joy, the baby moving its little fingers as its eyes were closed.

Evan couldn't help it and started crying. Not sad, happy. Happy that he could bring such a beautiful creation to the world. But of course not without his soon to be wife. Chocolate eyes looked up at his wife as he seen some tears escape her eyes, hand, fingers gently wiping them away.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother"


	2. Dark paradise.

Imagine person A of your OTP dying and person B is in grief and listens to 'Dark Paradise' by Lana Del Ray on repeat. Prompt by otpprompts.

 

Sky blue eyes, or baby blue eyes widened, noticing his leader, the leader of Jonathan's group, crumble to the ground, silence filling the air, but before that happened, two gun shots were heard, Jonathan didn't have time to react but when he seen Evan plummet to the ground. In his mind, Jonathan knew what was going to happen. Everyone dies, in this word you had to steal money and rob stores to live.

But the one thing that made Jonathan sick the most, that would make his stomach turn and make him sick, is that he knew that one day, Jonathan would lose someone he loved, whether it was a friend, family member or someone he loved. He knew that, it was going to happen in such a sick and twisted world.

Once the one Jonathan had loved, fell to the ground, his legs couldn't help but pick up, as he ran, as fast as his legs could take him. Over to the body on the floor that had a puddle of blood around Evan's body. Head frantically turning in all directions as he spotted no one, it was most likely a gang leader who'd done this to Evan. The person must have left, knees knelled down as worried and frantic eyes searched the others face.

Hearing the hard and heavy breathing that Evan was doing. Hands reached out to pick the body up slightly, making sure to take the steps slow not to hurt the other, then gently hugging Evan. Hearing the slow intakes of breath and the way the others skin went cold. Quickly going to take off his hoodie but being stopped by Evan's hand on his own. Hearing a 

"Don't Jonathan..we both know it is too late to save me.."

Jonathan refused to believe that, even though he knew it was true. It sickened him, and Delirious already felt tears coming out of his eyes

"Dammit Evan! I-I can't do this without you! what am I-" Sharp intake of breath as his hands tightened around the other. "Going to do.. without you?"

Evan just smiled, pulling away from Jonathan as chocolate brown eyes looked at the other 

"You'll think of something. I know you will Delirious. The Delirious I know. Never gives up. So just because I'm gone.. doesn't mean I won't be looking over you. I'll always be beside you. Even as a ghost."

If their was some way of being a ghost then that could be true. 

"But promise me something Jonathan. .." 

And Delirious reply back with a 

"Anything!"

"Promise you won't give up, be the next leader if you'd like"

"And Delirious.. could you take off your mask for me?"

And so Jonathan did take off his mask, this was the first time Evan had seen Jonathan's face, and most likely the last time Evan would see it.

Numb fingers reached up, hands, fingers running along Jonathan's face. Tears seemed to just come out of Jonathan's eyes as he felt a heavy ache in his heart, and his stomach turning. Fingers seemed to run along his cheeks and Evan spoke a  
"Don't cry, smile for me?"

And so Jonathan did smile, even though he'd felt the deepest pain he'd ever felt in his life, he still smiled for Evan, giving one last kiss to the other, before Evan died in Jonathan's arms.

But before Evan died he muttered a "I love you Jonathan. .." and Delirious smiled slightly, tears already soaked on Evan's jacket. Speaking a "I love you to Evan"

It had been a month and three days since Evan had died, Delirious couldn't take the others death, he knew that his friends were concerned about him and the death of Evan made Jonathan's friends cry like hell. But he just wanted to be left alone.

Hell everyone tried to talk to Delirious but not even Luke could get him out of his room. And so Jonathan silently listened to the lyrics of Lana del rey - Dark paradise. In his room. Head, back pressed against the wall as the lyrics silently soothed it. Little by little.

 **Note:** I advice you play the song now.

_All my friends tell me I should move on._

_I'm lying in the ocean, singing your song._

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahh._

_That's how you sang it._

_Loving you forever, can't be wrong._

_Even though you're not here, won't move on._

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahh._

_That's how we played it._

And the song continued, emotions corresponding to the words of the song that played.

In the end he spoke a "Sorry Evan... I broke your promise.."


	3. Dark paradise continuation.

Many times, after the death of Person A, Person B was found at the dead hour of a winter night, sitting beside Person A's tomb almost frozen in the snow.

Many months after the death of Jonathan's love and leader dying. Many nights spent sleeping in bed, or looking up at the ceiling, without eating much, or drinking any water or anything else Jonathan wanted. Every time he tried to eat, he felt like he was going to throw up, memories of of Evan flashing into his mind, weak limp, and lifeless body that was pressed into Jonathan's.

Jonathan could still feel the way that the other stopped breathing against him, the words of _'I love you Jonathan..'_ repeating over in his head. Even after that, Jonathan remembered the way the others lips pressed against his, warm yet.. so cold. Like the snow, or if you had fallen in a pool of water, that was covered by ice and snow.

Some nights Jonathan would go down to the bar, drink, come home drunk, get angry and start on someone, most of the time it was Tyler, boy, did Tyler look pissed when Jonathan had started on him, saying stuff like "It should have been you who died. Not Evan.." And Tyler was going to punch him but. Before Jonathan knew it, he was crying. Hot fresh tears escaping his eyes as he spoke a "Goodbye.." and "Night." 

Before walking into his room and passing out onto the bed. Then waking up the next day with a hangover, making sure to have some water and painkillers. Those days continued, he did stop drinking as much though, but he rarely drank, the bad part is when Jonathan went out and drank, he drank a lot. Like around five bottles. 

Time flew by, December coming along as Jonathan went to visit Evan's grave, wearing hiking boots, his type of blue sweater and a scarf. Along with trousers. Knelling down, Jonathan set down the mixed up colours of roses on the others grave, moving as his hiking boots gave a **_'crunch'_ ** sound to the ground.

Then kneeling down again to look at the others grave, as if he was there. Of course he wasn't there, that was crazy. At this Jonathan gave an audible chuckle, looking at the grave as he spoke a "I'm sorry.." As if **_someone_** would hear him. But of course that wouldn't happen...

Evan felt sick, as an angel it was hard. Especially since no one could see him, he constantly kept an eye on Delirious, making sure he was okay, but nothing happened. Nothing at all... the other wasn't alright, he constantly drank and it.. it.. made Evan upset, eventually the other would die from poisoning in his liver. All the fumes being consumed, it wasn't good for the other.

Evan tried to reach out but it didn't work. His hands just went through Delirious. Winter came along, and he'd noticed the other apologize, why.. was Jonathan apologizing to him? he knew that the other couldn't see him yet, their was some sort of presence saying otherwise.

Jonathan felt so tired. Just staring at the grave in front of him some how caused himself to get worn out and feel tired. So, he lied down, next to the grave, hearing the crunch of his body on the snow. It was as if, someone was lying next to him, telling Jonathan that "It's going to be alright" But it isn't. Jonathan just wanted to be with Evan.

Time seemed to tick on, hours, minutes, who knows. It went by, his body freezing up, even though it was doing that, somehow Jonathan felt some sort of warmness in his heart, causing him to smile slightly.

Eventually Jonathan's body froze up, heart stopping the blood that circulated his body, limbs went numb, body turning a different colour, a light blue/purple. And then, Jonathan felt his life slip from him. Barely being able to speak a "I-I love you E-Evan" dying right there. As it all went black.

Waking up in a rather odd place. White, clouds possibly? and a halo wavering upon his head, baby blue eyes looked around through his Jason mask. Noticing a figure standing next to him. Once Jonathan knew who it was, he flung himself up and and wrapped his arms around a very happy Evan. Tears seeming to appear in Jonathan's eyes

"I fucking missed you Evan. You bitch!"

"I missed you to Jonathan" If was weird to call him that. Evan was so used to calling him Delirious.


	4. Camping.

Jonathan and Evan go on a camping trip. Jonathan is afraid of spiders, Evan is afraid of moths. Mainly Jonathan's point of view. Warning: **mentioning of bugs, moths, spiders. No pictures though so don't worry.**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't the camping trip that Jonathan was scared about. It was the first time Jonathan was going on a camping trip, he was mostly scared of the creepy crawlies, not the moths, ants, Beatles. Just the spiders. He fucking hated spiders with a passion.

Not really hated, more like feared them, even though Delirious hated it, he hated that he had to be afraid of something that is so common in houses, spiders are literally everywhere except water and possible other places as well.

Hell, the thought of a spider mad his body shiver and cringe. Literally having to look everywhere he went, well, not outside but inside his house and even his friends houses when he visited them. If he had seen one in his friends house then Delirious would sure run.

If his friend asked why he'd leave, he'd make some excuse up like "I have to go see my sister" or something else along those lines. Jonathan didn't mind the tiny baby spiders, like the ones that are like the size of ants, he didn't mind having those ones crawl on his hand.

Then let it outside. But the massive ones, or what he thinks of as massive. He'd go mental, get scared and ask his room mate Luke to get it out. Luke wasn't afraid of them so he'd gladly do it, only Luke knew what Jonathan's fear was, no one else.

Somehow Evan had convinced Jonathan into going on the camping trip with the other. Jonathan carrying the rucksack on his back, filled with most of the stuff since Evan wasn't good at carrying heavy stuff, all that often. Jonathan was glad to carry the clothes, cooking equipment, cutlery, and food in his bag.

Evan carrying the sleeping bags and tent, Jonathan didn't find his bag heavy and Evan found his heavy, but, it was fine since it only took four hours to walk to the camp. It wasn't long as it seems when you start walking. Having a map and compass to guide you.

They soon got to the camp site, they were camping there because it had showers, toilets, a shop and even water for drinks. Jonathan seemed to complain about his legs aching, Evan barely holding on to the aching in his legs "Vanoss~" Jonathan seemed to whine as he plumped his rear on the grass field.

With the caravans around them except for the clean patch for them in the middle, and a path that leaded towards the showers, shop etc. Chocolate eyes looking over at the other, god, he looked fucking hot.. Jonathan thought mind clouding with how Evan was sweating and looking smoking. Literally.

Evan replying with a "Yes Delirious?" Snapping Jonathan's thoughts back to the other. "My legs are aching. Can you do the tent yourself?" Was Delirious being serious right now "No Delirious. Now help me. The sooner we do this, the sooner you can have your rest and have a shower"

With a groan Jonathan stood up, feeling the impact of the rucksack as he took the rucksack off his back, unclipping it as the rucksack fell on the grass, Evan doing the same as Evan searched for the sleeping bags and tent. Handing Jonathan a blue one, like his hoodie. And Evan having a red one like his jacket.

Once they had the tent was out they both started to build it up, having difficulty because Delirious kept complaining. But eventually it was up and running, then the inside of the tent was done. inside it had another part here they slept, that part was so no bugs could get in, hey at least Delirious doesn't have to worry now.

They put their sleeping bags in that part, next to each other, rather claustrophobic but it was fine. Delirious went for a shower first, coming back with turtle pajamas on, the turtles green and the pajamas the blue colour that Delirious loved so much.

Getting back to the camp Evan chuckled at the other, obviously amused by the pajama choice. Jonathan tilting his head as he replied with a "What?" Then chuckling with that sweet creepy laugh of his. He realized it was because of his pajamas. But Evan replied with a "Nothing" proceeding to the showers to bathe himself.

Evan enjoyed the shower, coming back to the tent as he noticed Delirious sitting in the tent and looking over at him as Evan noticed the grin on the others face. Instantly knowing it was because of his owl pajamas, red pajamas like his jacket and his GTA owl mask on them.

Replying with a grin of his own "What?" Then hearing Jonathan say "I thought my pajamas were weird, this is just a whole new level Vanoss" Evan rolled his eyes and said "What's wrong with owls?" "Evan they are creepy as fuck" That made Evan laugh "Whatever Delirious"

The night proceeding to go on as they talked with laughter and smiles, looking at the sun as it set and went down, forming the dark sky with the moon and stars. Then after a while of that, they cooked food, eating and then washing the plates and cutlery. Proceedings to go into the tent, zip open the sleeping area then re-zip closed and to sleep in their tents.

Jonathan had woken up a few times from something, Evan was awake some of those times, seeming to wake up like him as well, might have been that Jonathan was cold. But Evan seemed to notice, moving in to cuddle close to the other. Then they both slept there till the morning.

Evan was awake before Jonathan was, "Delirious wake up, breakfast is ready!" Evan called into the tent, Jonathan tossing as he muttered a "Five more minutes mom." Evan then laughing at that as he continued to let the other sleep and cook breakfast.

What Jonathan hadn't expected was to feel something, crawling on his shoulder, deciding that it was his mind he shrugged it off, but felt it again, sky blue eyes opening to look at what it was, before freezing for a second before bolting out of the sleeping bag and out of the tent. Which caught Evan off guard.

Screaming as he said "Vanoss is it on me?" Evan then looking at his back as he noticed a spider on the others back, _'No way..'_ His mind thought _'Delirious is afraid of spiders. Time for my revenge'_

 

**~Flashback time~**

"Delirious, get that **'thing'** away from me..." It was a moth, He'd found out that Evan was afraid of moths and trying to scare him. Well it was succeeding. "Hm. I don't know Vanoss? how about no." "Why not?!"

Jonathan was coming closer with the bug in his hands, Evan practically feeling the other grin under his mask "Because it's funny!" "Not it isn't okay?! Just put it down" And so that day continued on

Jonathan ending up stopping his teasing as he let the insect/bug go. Not telling anyone Evan's secret.

**~Flashback end~**

 

"Yes it is on there Delirious. But I ain't moving it off of your back." Evan could clearly see the horror written on the others face "Why the fuck not Vanoss?!" Replying back with a "Because. .. I want you to apologize about the moth incident"

This wasn't looking good for Jonathan, there's no way he'd apologize, that time it was so funny to see Evan like that.

"Fuck no Vanoss." "Then stay like that then. You might want to hurry, It's crawling up your back" The spider truly was doing that as well "O-Okay. Okay. Fuck. I apologize. I'm sorry okay.." And then Evan took it off the others back. Making sure the spider was away from them.

Evan surely wouldn't tell anyone his secret, after all if he did Jonathan surely would kill the other, and the fact that Jonathan knew Evan's fear of moths. "Fuck you Evan." The other replying with a "Try it" Then they both just held eye contact with each other for a few moments.

Before eating their breakfast, getting changed, getting the tent down and sleeping bags and then making sure everything was neatly ready in the rucksack. One thing was for certain was that Jonathan doesn't think he is going to go on camping trips anytime soon.


	5. Embarrassment.

This is a smut/sexual fanfic. I have warned you.

This is my first smut fic. Be warned if I ain't good. Lol

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Imagine person A trying to put on/in a condom for the first time. After several failed attempts it's on/in, but wrinkly and torn up. Person B sighs, pulls it off/out, grabs a new one, and gently slides it on/pushes it in with ease. They both become flustered, realizing that person B has their hands on/in "the goods." -Does a hand job ensue? Does B tease A about their inexperience with condoms? It's up to you.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Jonathan just happened to fail at every attempt of getting a condom on his dick. Every time he tried, it failed, what made it worse is that Evan had came along to his room and see this. The condom was wrinkled and torn up and that pissed Jonathan off even more.

Breathing a heavy sigh he noticed that his friend that was awkwardly standing at the door was rather much flustered. Noticing that his friend Evan had walked over to him and he had put his hands on his rather much already hard cock. Sliding the wrinkled and wrecked condom off of him.

A sudden realization hit Evan, that he was touching his own friends dick. And he even took the condom off. Well. What was the point in putting on another one? what was Jonathan planning in the first place?

Hands, fingers, seemed to remain on the others private parts, speaking a "Do you want me to take care of it?" Jonathan finding this rather surprising didn't answer at first "Come on delirious. I can see you are hard from my hands so just let me do it?" And so Jonathan did, nodding his head at the other.

By this time Jonathan's face was already quite flustered in red, thinking that _'My own friend is going to give me a hand job.' 'Nice'_ That caused him to grin slightly. That Evan was doing in the first place was a miracle in its self.

Noticing they had moved to Jonathan's bedroom, Evan gently pressing his fingers on the others chest, Jonathan's shirt already gone. Evan's face going lower to Jonathan's most precious part.

And then he felt fingers, a hand lightly going up and down, causing Jonathan's breath to hitch, before releasing a gasp at the sensation. Evan seemed to like the noises and continued with what he was doing. Noticing precum on the tip of Jonathan's cock.

Sometimes Evan would lightly touch the others tip with his finger. Noticing the way Jonathan moved at that and the way that he liked it.

Evan's hands went off of the others cock, lips being replaced as he worked on the head first, lightly moving at first to hear the other breath a "F-Fuck Evan.." Surely he was close. Head seeming to move faster as Evan noticed the other sit up to grip Evan's hair and pull on it.

Hips moving and bucking up once in a while. With the grip on Evan's hear tightening he heard a "Fuck!" Before liquid filled his throat. Swallowing all of it before looking at the others blue eyes that were filled with lust.

Feeling the weight of Jonathan crawl on him made Evan lay on the bed, feeling lips pressed to his ear, hearing a voice huskily speak a "Want help with that Evan?~" feeling a hand, being places onto his boxers, rubbing where his dick was. Evan already found himself breathing deeply.

He didn't want the other to know since Evan was helping delirious and 'his' problem out.

At the breath that Evan took in, Jonathan knew that this was his chance to go and do what he needed to do.

 

 **Note:** Should I continue this?


	6. Love at first sight.

Imagine Person A of your OTP is at a party. They get bored so they go outside to get some fresh air. The second they step outside, someone (aka Person B) is almost done puking their guts out. Person A asks them if they're okay, Person B tells them they're good. Both sit outside talking for a while and begin to slowly fall for each other.

Bonus: both give each other their phone numbers so they can continue to be in touch.

\----------

Jonathan had been invited to a party by one of his friends Tyler, he said that "It'll be good for you to get to know more people. Live a little Delirious" And so Jonathan went to the party. Arriving to loud music and the sound of speaking and people dancing. In the corner of his eye, he noticed Tyler and Craig inside the party area.

Walking up to them Delirious started idly talking to them. "Thanks for inviting me Wildcat. But you know I'm not interested in these kinds of things right?" Then it continued on with them talking, Jonathan saying "I'm not interested in love and relationships Tyler! when are you going to get that through your thick head?!"

And all hell seemed to happen, Jonathan and Tyler ready to punch the hell out of each other. Tyler speaking a "What did you just say?" "I said you were thick bitch!" And Tyler was about to attack when a disturbed Craig came into the fight. Getting in the middle of it as he said "Alright. Break it up boys"

And the words from Craig's mouth seemed to calm Tyler down. Jonathan didn't really seemed fazed by it, walking away as he waved a hand to the two. Speaking a "Bye bitches!" before going over to sit on one of the chairs in the room. chairs lining up by the side of him as he watched everyone dance. Damn. Depressing as fuck that he himself didn't have anyone like that. But as it was Delirious wasn't interested in anyone.

Time seemed to pass. It felt like five minutes when it was actually twenty minutes. Some random girl with long curly black hair, pale skin, hazel eyes and a red dress that seemed to go to her thighs, one of those dresses that looked really tight around your legs.

The girl sat next to Delirious. He could visibly see a tattoo on sliding up her arm, it was a tattoo of an eagle. The next thing he knew was that she was leaning more towards him, wrapping her arms around his one arm as she leaned against him. Before hazel eyes looked up into his, the girl speaking a "My name's Stacy, nice to meet you Jonathan"

'Wait how the hell does she know my name?' Then something caught him off in the distance. Tyler was looking at him, giving the other a wink before mouthing a "Good luck Delirious" That son of a bitch! Jonathan cursed under his breath. Looking over at the other as he spoke a "U-Uh. Nice to meet you to.Stacy. Look I'll get straight to the point. I'm into guys. Sorry. Not girls"

And then he seen that her mouth seemed to drop, unwrapping her arms from his arm. It was fucking priceless to see such a face like that, Jonathan almost wanted to laugh at it. But for the sake of her completely not believing him because he laughed. Well, Jonathan didn't want that to happen. He only said it because he didn't want to talk to her.

Jonathan expected her to get angry at him, but it was the complete opposite. Stacy smiled instead speaking a "No problem. Good luck with your dream boy Delirious" And she then moved away, stood up and whispered into his ear "Ps. Tyler knew you would reject me, he just wanted to see what happened. If it wasn't for you loving the opposite then I would totally fucking date you. But that's fine. Bye now~"

And then she stood away. Winking at him before waving and going off into the crowds with some other people. Girls. They looked like her friends.

Jonathan needed fresh air after that. Tyler may have said "It was worth a try" But Tyler was honestly wondering if the other liked the opposite sex. Not that their wasn't anything wrong with that of course! Tyler might have had a tiny-winy crush on Craig. Maybe more. Hell. Who was he kidding. Tyler liked Craig much more than that. But no one was going to know that. Only him. And Craig. Well. When Tyler confesses to the other at least.

Jonathan went to get fresh air, seeming to stumble away from other people, going through the crowd people who seemed to build up. And he got out of the building. Hearing a noise, it sounded like someone throwing up, but Jonathan didn't look. Only asked if the other was "Are you okay?" After the male was finished with throwing up.

Baby blue eyes locking onto chocolate brown eyes as the other spoke a "I'm good. My name's Evan. Most people call me Vanoss though. What's yours?" Evan seemed to smile after he spoke. Listening to the other speak back a "I'm Jonathan, but people refer to me as Delirious. H20Delirious" Jonathan seemed to melt at the others sweet smile. Grinning back at the other.

Time seemed to pass for the both of them, talking about what they liked and disliked, sitting on the steps that were out of the party and into the fresh air. Talking about games, food, other stuff like hobbies. Once in the chat they exchanged numbers to each other, wanting to keep in contact with each other.

Craig and Tyler ended up dancing inside the party, chest to chest, holding each other close as Craig taught Tyler how to dance.

But one thing was certain, Jonathan didn't realize, little by little he was falling in love with Evan. And Evan was falling in love with the other as well.

Little by little Tyler was also falling in love with Craig. And little by little Craig was falling in love with Tyler as well.


	7. Seeing you is the only thing I need.

Imagine that Person A becomes blind through some sort of accident (or has always been that way). Strangely enough however, they can see Person B perfectly, as if they weren't blind at all.  
\-------------

  
"We are sorry to inform you that.. Nothing is working. Medicines won't work, not even surgery or specialist equipment." The doctor said. Seeming sad. Jonathan wanted to plead, argue, but he couldn't. Noting would get Evan's sight back... nothing.

The accident meant that Evan couldn't make YouTube videos anymore, or go to conventions either. He couldn't see anything. Evan found each day he needed Delirious to help him. But one thing was strange. He could fully see him. Evan could fully see Delirious and his face. Body

But, nothing else, just Jonathan, Delirious himself, his face, feet, stomach, arms. All of it, and that enough would make Evan to keep on going. Head seemed to look at the other and smile. Jonathan looking back at Evan and asking a "What?"

"I can see you Delirious. .. I can't see anything else but. I can see you. Detail to detail. It's hard to explain" Jonathan seemed to nodd and smile at those words. "Well of course you can, if you couldn't see me then how would you constantly be able to follow behind me or walk with me?"

And even though Evan lost his eyesight, everyone seemed to understand. Even his friends, subscribers and his closest friend of all. Delirious himself.

 


	8. Why'd you leave me?

Person A at person B's funeral. They are so far in denial that they insist that they are just sleeping.  
\--------------

Time seemed to slow down. Mind going blank as Jonathan had a phone call home. Clearly hearing the voices of someone say "We are sorry to inform you.. we found a body crashed into a tree. The name of that person is Evan Fong. We tried our best to get him back but.. we couldn't. .. I'm sorry"

Any smile that he had, had before the phone call. Thinking that 'Evan's going to be home soon from work! we can have a romantic dinner. Possibly a movie?'

But all of that went. Just from that phone call Jonathan had gotten. Hands, fingers seemed to shake and tremble as he slammed the phone into the thing, so Jonathan could no longer hear the voices of the person on the phone.

All he done was stare at the wall for what seemed like forever. Mind thinking that none of it is real. None of it. It can't be. I'm just dreaming. And then, Jonathan was kneeling to the ground, smile shaking up and then falling every few seconds before crying his heart out. Then laughing.

'It's only a dream. .. it'll all be back to normal when I wake up' It didn't change though. The next day Evan wasn't next to him sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face. No. No one was there.

A week or so seemed to pass. Which to Jonathan felt like hours, countless hours of him without Evan. Then the funeral came along, Evan didn't want to see the others body in the hospital. Not at all.

The ceremony going on as Jonathan just stared along. Heart twisting into little fragments, pieces. As his stomach turned, unable to keep his emotions in as the box with Evan's body was lifted down into the ground. A blubbering mess he was.

Someone seemed to hug him, Luke?... no Tyler, holding him close. It didn't help much, but on instinct, Jonathan's hands wrapped around the other. Hearing the words of "It's going go be okay Delirious." And "I'm here for you. We all are." Except for Evan. And in the hug, they hugged for a while. Jonathan crying his heart out, that was broken into pieces.

Saying a "I'm sorry.." "I'm so sorry" "If I was there for you Evan. None of this would have happened."


	9. Icy falls.

Person A falls over and Person B picks them up and carries them everywhere they need to go.  
\-------------  
Evan hadn't meant to have had fallen on his rear, it just happened, seeming to slip on the ice when he was walking with Jonathan. Hand in hand as they walked together. Scarf covering his face, nose and mouth.

They were enjoying the air, cold but yet warm with all their clothes on, matching sweaters, scarfs and even shoes. But their had to be something. Evan slipping on the ice as be flew backwards. Rear hitting the ground as his rear stung.

It almost felt like a bruise was forming in its place. The hand that was placed in Jonathan's was not there anymore. Unable to quickly react to the others fall. But quickly kneeling down to steadily wrap his arms around Evan and lift him up.

Holding Evan bridlestyle in Jonathan's arms as he gently placed the other down on a snowy part of the area. where snow covered the grass and where Jonathan could hear the 'crunch' of the others hiking shoes.

The sky was just blank, filling with barely being able to see clouds, as if it was going to snow. Before going Jonathan made sure Evan was okay, nothing broken or twisted. Just a sore ass.

"Hey Evan. Let me give you a piggyback ride." "No Delirious" "I ain't giving you a chance bitch! now. Get on." And so where Jonathan turned around for Evan to get up and onto his back. Jonathan could faintly hear the other sigh as he heard the 'crunch' sound on the ground.

Feeling Evan try to get onto him. Having bad luck. Evan could hear the other chuckle, speaking a "Don't laugh! and help me" And so Jonathan did, pushing the other up as legs went by his waist. Jonathan's hands placed on them to steady the other.

Evan's hands wrapping around the others neck, to steady himself as he breathed, looking around and back at Jonathan before speaking a "My ass hurts.." Doing the most adorable pout that Jonathan had seen.

Delirious found himself chuckling at what the other said. Starting to walk forward as he spoke a "Its going to hurt much more later Evan~" Blue eyes looking back at chocolate orbs. Before winking at the other.

Evan's face tainting a slight red before breathing on the others ear, feeling Jonathan unstable with his walking before gaining his steadiness again. Evan speaking a "Really? we'll see about that. D.e.l.i.r.i.o.u.s~" Seeming to take his time with the others name.

Evan noticed the way the others cheeks turned red and the way that Jonathan's ears turned a slight pink/red. Making Evan grin.

After that, Jonathan took Evan everywhere, like literally, to everywhere. Looking at the scenery the shops, going into the shops and having people look at you oddly. Later they sure were going to have a good time in bed~

 


	10. It's okay, don't cry.

When Evan had come up to visit Jonathan for a few weeks. He was thrilled but, the weeks went to fast by. Their time together stopping as Evan had to go home.

Jonathan became less talkative and less interactive with Evan and his other friends, playing less Gmod and less Gta. Playing more games with cartoonz.

Cartoonz didn't see anything wrong with Delirious at first. But he noticed the more that he played games with the other. The more his laughs and jokes sounded fake. Meaning that he wasn't laughing or joking with a smile. He was faking it.

"Hey Delirious.." "Yeah Cartoonz?" "Are you. .depressed?" It took a few seconds for Jonathan to answer back "Of course not!.." "Come on Delirious. How long have we been friends for? I can tell something is up"

And with that. Jonathan explained what was wrong. The fact that he missed Evan being by his side. And the night went on, them playing games as Jonathan disconnected from the game.

Feeling fucking depressed as hell. He hadn't expected to get a knock on the door at around 3:00am in the morning. Opening his house door, noticing that Evan was there. Tears seemed to empty out of his eyes, sobs continuing.

As hands wrapped around to hug Jonathan, "I fucking missed you Evan!" Evan's hands, fingers made soothing circles on the others back, muttering a "It's okay..I'm here now. Don't cry Delirious. ."


	11. Don't you listen to them. Don't you EVER listen to them.

Jonathan could lose his temper at times, but so could Evan. One particular day Evan had lost his temper, he'd been living with Jonathan only for quite a while now. Their relationship going as far as to them moving in with each other. On one day, Evan had gone with Jonathan to a party, with Miniladd. Wildcat, Terroriser and all of the others.

Expecting the party to go normal. And the good thing was that Evan was sober, he hadn't drank too much so he felt fine. But one thing annoyed him. The fact that his boyfriend was over with someone else. And the person seemed to come over to Evan, walking past and muttering a "He won't be yours Evan" And something cracked in Evan's mind.

The guy had walked past, all smug, grinning, but before he could continue. Evan had bolted out of his chair, and full force punched the other out of rage and anger. This clearly brought attention to everyone. Including Delirious and his friends. From the impact of the force the man hit the ground, blood seeming to come out of his nose from the punch, and a cracked nose as well.

Evan's boyfriend rushed over to make sure that the guy was okay. Speaking a rather angry "What's wrong with you Evan?!?!" Jonathan's hands wrapped around the others hands, helping him up. And Evan felt a pang of pain in his heart and a uncertain feeling in his stomach. Thinking 'He's right... Jonathan will never be mine'

Everything seemed to go fast, Nogla was going to see if Evan was okay, but before that happened, Evan left the building. Rushing out of the place and off to home. Yes he didn't get Delirious. But what that guy said. Made Evan feel like. He was right, he and Jonathan will never have a happy life together.

\-----------

Not long after Evan went to his and Jonathan's house. Did he see that Jonathan was there. Walking through the door as Evan sat on the couch. Chocolate eyes looking over at his boyfriend. As Jonathan sat on the edge of the couch, helping Evan sit up, hands were resting on each side of Evan's face.

Head turned to look into baby blue eyes. And a smile on the baby blue's face. "I heard what happened Evan. He told me. So I dumped his ass there!" Evan listened on "How could you let that affect you Evan? I'll always be yours and you'll always be mine. Don't listen to them Evan. Don't you EVER listen to them. What the fuck do they know about our relationship huh?!"

And with that they kissed, Jonathan leaning in as the gape was closed between their lips. Evan smiling into the kiss. 'That's right... no one can break us apart'

 


	12. Didn't you see what I did?!

Evan was pretty much used to people getting killed in this world. It was a natural thing. Evan had killed people. But in this world you needed to kill to survive, even if you meet new people.

Evan just couldn't risk having more people to feed in his group. At the time they were suffering with food as it was. And Evan was trying to give his group most of the food.

The group had Lui, Nogla, Tyler, Craig, Brian, Marcel, Brook, Jonathan and himself. Their was no doubt that Evan would abandon his team, he totally would if things got bad. But he'd take Jonathan with him.

Most of the time Evan would kill the people who begged to stay with them. But on one day they'd come across a teenage girl, walking. And a gun went off. Evan's head turning towards where it was coming from.

Noticing that Jonathan had pulled the trigger. You could clearly see that he was panicked. "She.. she could have done something. .." And Evan just wore a blank expression. "You are right. I still trust you though"

"Are you being fucking serious Evan? didn't you see what I just did?!" Chocolate eyes looked over at the Jason mask speaking a "Yes I seen what you did. But I've shot people before. Remember. We are all in this together. .."

And by that. Evan meant him and Jonathan. No one else.

 


	13. Line repair man.

au where character a is a line repair man and coincidentally looks down to see character a naked in their room. they meet eyes at this moment and character a is startled and falls. character b rushes out to find that character a is miraculously unharmed. "i am glad you are ok, but you really shouldn't look into other people's windows." "honestly i didn't mean to! you should really close your curtains."

\----------------

Evan Fong is the most well known line-repair man in the town he lived. One time when he was repairing a line, body held by the ropes, so he couldn't fall.

When he was repairing the line with his wrench. His gaze seemed to look into a room. Noticing a person who was fully naked. And just like that. The person's baby blue eyes connected with his.

For a split second they just stared at each other. But then the person Evan was looking at, seemed to stumble and fall. Alerting him to quickly get down and over there.

And that's what Evan done, getting down as he quickly went into the others place, noticing that there was a towel wrapped around the males lower half. God he looked fucking hot.

Evan spoke a "I'm glad you are okay." The other speaking a "You shouldn't look through other people's windows!" Speaking back a "Honestly. I never meant to. You should really close your curtains"

And a sigh was heard, Jonathan running his hands through his hair. "My name's Jonathan. You must be the famous Evan Fong" "Yeah. Nice to meet you!"

And luce where the start of a friendship built up.

 


	14. Flight.

I yelled at you for taking my seat but it turns out I read it wrong now we have to sit next to each other the whole flight"

\------------

Evan had a specific seat that he'd sit on when he'd go in planes. And someone so happened to be sitting in that same seat.

Evan hadn't meant to have come off as rude to the other but, it was his seat after all. Speaking a "Hey. Would you mind moving. I'm afraid you're in my seat sir."

The others head turned to face Evan. Baby blue eyes looking at his as Evan's chocolate eyes looked back into them. The person speaking a "Look again. I'm not sitting in your seat at all"

And just like that, Evan looked back at his ticket, noticing that the person was right. So Evan sat down next to the other, looking out at the view, out of the plane window.

Since it got so quiet Evan picked up the conversation. Speaking a "So.. Sorry about earlier." The guy spoke back a "It's fine. My names Delirious by the way. And you?" "Vanoss"

Conversations were continued on with both of them. Finding out that they were going to the exact same place. So they decided to go together. Enjoy the city whilst they could. Become friends along the way.

 


	15. Ideas?

Any H2Ovanoss fanfic ideas. Prompts you guys want me to write? uwu~ I would love to write these two dorks more~


End file.
